thejadecocoonprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Cocoon Wiki
Welcome to the' that ' Welcome to the Jade Cocoon Wiki. Before you is the best online resource for Tamamayu Monogatari, the story of Jade Cocoon. It is a story of the one who shall lead our accursed nature to eternal repose. Here you will find a vast library of information and legends involved with the story of Jade Cocoon, including the people intertwined with the story itself, the forest minions, the history of Syrus and much more. Your journey begins here. 24-12-15 Quick Announcement Hello everyone, I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for their continued support and editing on this wiki. It's been great and though it has been quiet recently, it's to be expected; we all move on, whether it be permanently or temporarily as the years go on and interests change and the like. Personally, I'll be around a bit more often then recently to continue seeing this wiki through to the end and make it the best resource for everything Jade Cocoon. Finally, whereever you are in the world, I hope you enjoy the holidays and have a fantastic new year celebration, whether you celebrate Christmas or any other holiday, etc. Stay safe, have fun and I look forward to hearing from you all again soon. Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity For archived news, please go to Book of Archives '11-11-17' Its been awhile! Hey everyone, it's been an extremely long time since I've been here! I hope you are all doing well! I have been here occasionally secret monitoring everything (think 'Electric Eye' by Judas Priest) You know how it goes: life, love, etc. I'm hoping to be back even somewhat regularly to continue making this the best resource for Jade Cocoon information! Feel free to message me if you need anything or have questions! Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity 10-01-16 New home page features Hello everyone, hope you're all having a great new year so far. Just a minor update, after some tinkering around, I've managed to make some better looking (I think, anyway) headers instead of the standard ones featured by default on the wiki. These help to break up headings and sub-headings, etc. Let me know what you think and as always, post your thoughts on the forum. Remember, any friends that are a fan of the series, get them here to start contributing and hanging out with us, things have been busy lately and I'd love to see it stay that way! Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity 04-01-16 New wordmark As you may have noticed, there is a new wordmark on the wiki (the button you press to go back to the home page). I thought I'd change it to keep with the whole new year, new start, new theme idea. In addition, the background has also been changed in-line with the new theme design. The pre-poll is still there for you to cast your vote so, if you haven't done so yet, please vote and also, due to me dynamically changing some aspects of the eventual new theme, please re-vote if you change your mind on anything or in fact, like the new changes like the background, etc. I will also post a poll in regards to the new wordmark. I am looking to change the headers for the home page (and maybe even all other pages) to better graphics instead of normal text. I am opening a discussion area for you to let me know of your specific thoughts on the new theme, background and wordmark, etc. so please look out for that. Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity 03-01-16 Happy new year! Happy new year everybody! I hope you got all merry, had a nice time with friends & family and drank a stupid amount (not recommened, but hey ho!). Latest poll winners The winners for Polls #3 and #4 are as follows: Poll #3 - What is your favourite main game boss? 1st - The Chosen One of Darkness/Cushidra 2nd - Kikinak 3rd - Poacher/Lagoat & Fire Boss/Tuturis 4th - Poacher/Goat, Gigoat, Wind Boss/Seterian & Earth Boss/Delfanel This was an obvious poll to make, seeing as how awesome the boss battles are in this game! The clear winner was the battle with The Chosen One of Darkness & Cushidra. I would have thought the other disciples of darkness would have gotten more votes, but alas, it was not to be! Poll #4 - What do you think of the new theme? 1st - Yes it's refreshing! 2nd - No, go back to the old theme! 3rd - No, change it to another theme This was a required poll to determine what people thought about the new theme. It turns out that people really liked it by a clear vote of confidence. I thought it was good to change things up so people stay interested, as we tend to get used to things very quickly. I'm looking to change the theme every 6 months or so personally, but we'll see! Seeing as how long ago I posted the poll and the "new" theme, as you may have noticed... A new NEW theme! We have a new theme! As stated above, it was quite awhile back since I posted the last "new" theme. Moreover, it's a new year, and a new start for some so I thought I'd join in in everyone's stead and make a new theme! As such, there is a 'pre-poll' up to determine people's first thoughts as to whether they like it, don't like it or think it could be improved. Please vote to show your opinion on it as it is highly appreciated as always! Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity Pre-Poll #5 - Do you like the new NEW theme? Yes, it's awesome! No, change back to the old theme! It's okay, but it could be improved Poll #6 - Do you like the new wordmark? (the home page button) Yes, it's been long overdue to change it! No, I'd like to see something different. No, go back to the old one! It's okay, but I think it could be improved! es: de: Category:Browse